<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奇杰】青春期 by ssgray3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353923">【奇杰】青春期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3'>ssgray3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>看了一篇非常好看非常对我胃口的好文，感觉灵魂都获得了升华，认识到了自己的渺小和局限，对我写的东西没人看没人赞不再give a法克儿。</p><p>作者好会写！对角色的爱意和角色彼此的爱，而我只会写欲，不会写爱QAQ</p><p>以后专心产出，万一以后有人萌上这对这么美好的cp，说不定看到我在极冻大冰原留下的燃尽火柴梗…<br/>虽然没什么用，的确没什么用ε-(´∀｀; )</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奇杰】青春期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小杰和奇犽升上了高中一年级。他们有个不算秘密的秘密，两个人在初中第一次发生关系，目前稳定交往第三年。</p><p>他俩在小学时代认识后，就一直形影不离，彼此的存在过于理所当然，小杰和奇犽第一次滚上床的时候，他们甚至没有在交往，就直接上了本垒。</p><p>那是初中的某个暑假，小杰去奇犽家里找他玩，顺便抄作业。奇犽家里是座占地广阔的日式老宅，奇犽房间门前的木质走廊正对着打理得井井有条的庭院，有竹流水的池塘，几枝松木，枯山水和石灯笼，可惜这一切对精力充沛的初中生来说毫无意义，老宅没有空调，只有没什么用的风扇摇摇晃晃给两人送上似有若无的微风。</p><p>奇犽斜倚在木拉门上，手里噼里啪啦按着游戏机，嘴里叼着一根棒冰，小杰则趴在他旁边抄着作业，风扇在两人间嗡嗡作响，还没有自然风凉快。两人头顶的风铃摇曳，不时发出叮铃的脆响，还有奇犽的游戏机的音效，一切都让小杰昏昏欲睡。</p><p>实在写不下去了，趴着的小杰翻了个身，呈大字型仰卧，瞄了眼漫不经心打游戏的好友，奇犽看起来也很热的样子，脑门浮出一层细汗，有汗珠顺着脖子淌到锁骨。就算奇犽跟着他一个暑假山上城里上蹿下跳，只有小杰一个人的小麦肤色更深了一些，夏日阳光里奇犽仍是白得耀眼，能看到脖子青色的血管。奇犽舔了口快融化的棒冰，不知为什么小杰也跟着咽了一口唾沫，觉得奇犽好像融化了，很甜的样子，鬼使神差爬起来舔了一口奇犽脖子上的汗珠，然后“呸”了起来，“好咸啊。”</p><p>奇犽给了他脑袋一下，“你自己舔上来又嫌弃！”</p><p>“奇犽，我们做吧。”小杰直直得看着他。</p><p>奇犽啪地掰坏了手里的游戏机，出现裂纹的屏幕瞬间暗了下去。奇犽以为小杰又突发奇想说什么没边的话，看了他一眼，结果又圆又大的眸子一眨不眨认真望着自己，一时也顾不上丢脸得声音发颤，“做做做什么？”</p><p>小杰像小兽似的把奇犽扑倒，吃了一半已经露出半截木棍的棒冰骨碌碌滚到一边，在走廊的木地板上融化了。</p><p>小杰两腿分开坐在奇犽下腹，低头舔了下他嘴角沾着的棒冰糖水渍，明显感觉到身下的那具身体僵住了。</p><p>“奇犽也想跟我做吧？”</p><p>所以说做什么？奇犽的瞳孔止不住的震颤，他觉得自己应该知道是指做什么，但是对上小杰，他就不确定了，因为从小杰口中说出的“我们做吧”，很可能指的是“我们一起做作业/晚饭或者给小鸟用的取食器吧”。</p><p>而且虽然小杰刚才舔了他嘴角，作为数次目睹小杰天然撩不知无意中攻陷了多少女生的奇犽，也极力控制自己不往别的方面想。</p><p>“可是奇犽平时看我的眼神都像要把我的衣服脱光，所以我猜奇犽也想和我做那种事。”</p><p>奇犽的脑子凝固了，一时居然不知道是该大声反驳小杰才不会说这种话，还是否认我什么时候用那种眼神看你了，接着便后知后觉听到那个“也”。什么叫也想做那种事？难道说小杰想和他做那种事？</p><p>奇犽感觉抓住了重点，头脑一下恢复了平日的灵光，而小杰的屁股挪动了下，正好蹭过奇犽下身微微抬头的重点部位。</p><p>感觉到什么的小杰带着一脸了然的笑意，奇犽好像听到脑子里有根弦断了，反手把他从自己身上掀下去，拽着小杰跌跌撞撞进了房间拉上纸拉门。虽然平时他家里的下人还有父母兄弟不会到他这里来，奇犽也没有豪爽到第一次就在户外和他做了起来。</p><p>盛夏两人穿得都很单薄，略显急切得帮对方脱着衣服，奇犽把好友推倒在榻榻米铺着的没收起来的被褥上。</p><p>奇犽没有和女的或是男的做过，然而无师自通得领悟了该进入哪里，他把小杰按在被子里，抚摸着晒痕分明的腿根，舔湿了食指草草给他扩张了几下，因为是小杰主动邀请，表现得一直很乖顺，即使被手指刺入身体一僵，也没有抵抗。汗水从奇犽额头滚落，他体内好像燃烧着一团火，在催促着他，作为新手而言他已经非常有耐心了，揉捏着小杰略白且弹性上佳的臀瓣，把胯间的昂扬抵上了小杰隐秘粉嫩的穴口。</p><p>奇犽感觉自己进入了天堂。</p><p>也许若和他做爱的对象是旁人，也会获得类似的肉体上的快感。但是奇犽知道不一样，仅仅身下的人是小杰这一认知，奇犽就兴奋的全身战栗濒临高潮。</p><p>爽得甚至发不出任何声音，怀里是小杰高烫的体温，奇犽好像什么都看不清了，全身感官都集中在了和小杰连结在一起的部位，只能看见眼前脆弱的喉咙，奇犽像迷失在沙漠中的人发现绿洲，眼前冒着金星，匍匐着如同朝拜，在蜂蜜色的颈子和锁骨上吮吸，恨不得生啖对方的骨和血。</p><p>小杰那里好热好紧，奇犽像要融化在他里面，有生以来第一次体会到的极致体验，那之后的动作全凭本能。小杰的泣音他充耳不闻，小杰的指甲在他背上抓挠，奇犽被那微弱痛意刺激得更加兽性大发，死死得卡着小杰的腰，在他里面卖力挺动。小杰报复性得咬上他的脖子，奇犽更开心得送进小杰体内深处，耳边萦绕着拔高的叫声和呻吟仿佛是对他的夸耀和褒奖。小杰不知是痛的还是爽的紧紧搂着他的脖子抽泣，两腿死死缠着奇犽的腰，但是没给他勇猛进出的动作造成一丝阻碍。小杰胡乱的抱着奇犽的脑袋，手指插进柔软汗湿的头发，奇犽不顾头皮被拉扯的刺痛，恨不得想把留在外面的两颗囊袋都挤进去，凶狠得肏干着他。</p><p>两个人全身是汗，融合为一体，掐着小杰滑腻的腰肢，像一尾游鱼几乎抓不住。最后在他体内又深又重冲刺了几下，意识勉强记得不能射在里面，拔出来射在了小杰的腰腹，甚至有几滴溅到了胸口。</p><p>奇犽伏在小杰身上抱紧了他，像刚从深海潜上来露出水面一样大口大口呼吸着，实在是太舒服了，让他成瘾，心要蹦出胸腔一样激烈跳动，眼前阵阵发白，缓了缓半天才从致命的快感中清醒过来。</p><p>然后被吓了一大跳，小杰躺在他身下看上去有些糟糕。双目半阖面色苍白，被褥上有一小滩鲜血，若不是胸口仍在上下起伏，奇犽几乎以为自己没深没浅把他干死了。惊慌失措几秒，擦净小杰腿间蜿蜒的血迹，后穴撕裂了，仍有血丝在往外渗，奇犽手忙脚乱给他止血，找出消炎药给小杰喂了下去，怕他咽不下去，口对口渡给他几口水，然后像做错事一样忐忑不安等着小杰醒来。</p><p>这不能怪我。奇犽冷静得想着，不是他得了便宜就卖乖，事实上就算是小杰醒来了，小杰应该也会认为这件事情百分之八十的责任在他自己身上。奇犽记起刚才小杰直白得指出自己看他的眼神…</p><p>奇犽皱了一下鼻子，他一向认为小杰在不该敏锐的地方十分敏锐，在该知晓的事上却迟钝不觉。</p><p>奇犽是知道他平时用什么眼神注视着小杰的，他以为小杰并不知道。</p><p>他记得以前被几个损友神神秘秘得拉着他去了体育器材室，进去发现已经有两个人鬼鬼祟祟蹲在地上看着手机屏一脸猥琐，见奇犽他们进来示意他们把门关上，把手机开了公放，顿时一个女声的浪叫和娇喘在狭小空间里回荡，几个男生差点兴奋到流鼻血，捂紧了鼻子。</p><p>这叫声在奇犽听来太假了，然而对那几个发情的猴子一样的男生来说已经十分刺激，奇犽对和他们一起看手机里的黄片不感兴趣，瞥了眼屏幕上表演夸张的女优一眼，就想走了，小杰还在等着他一起去下个教室。</p><p>想到小杰，不知为什么奇犽没忍住又看了一眼那个卖力呻吟的女优，一头黑色长发披散着，挺着高耸的胸脯被不露脸的男演员肏得要死要活，虽然完全不像，却让奇犽一下子代入了小杰，想象着好友满脸迷乱搂着自己脖子，被顶得上下颠簸…</p><p>奇犽猛地站起来往门外走去，后面传来几个男生的声音，问你忍不住了要去厕所解决吗，还是不喜欢这类的？你喜欢人妻还是御姐下次给你准备。奇犽笑骂了他们一句，关门走了，留下几个血脉贲张的男生看得如痴如醉。</p><p>回到教室看到等着自己的小杰的时候，奇犽顿了一下，好友毫不女气的外貌和那个女优渐渐重合，满脑子都是小杰在他身下呻吟忍受不住的样子，奇犽实在是无法面对他了，找了个借口逃课。晚上就做了个小杰躺在他身下和他翻云覆雨，任自己侵犯蹂躏的荒唐梦，半夜奇犽洗内裤洗得肝火旺盛。</p><p>原本他以为这不过是青春期毫无道理的身体反应，除了对象有失偏颇，每个男生这个年龄段都会经历的正常现象，那之后他强迫自己忘了这事，照样和小杰形影不离，只是偶尔会想象一脸纯洁的小杰那种梦里会出现谁，应该是身材火辣的大姐姐吧，怎样也不会和自己一样春梦是好友硬邦邦的男的。</p><p>奇犽坐在小杰旁边，即使在睡梦里也紧皱眉头，奇犽伸出手默默把他眉心展平了，反省自己就那么差劲。转念一想刚才的确只顾着自己发泄，带着些歉意拿出新的被褥，把小杰轻轻搬到上面，染血的被子让他胡乱卷了卷打算偷偷拿去扔了。小杰身上都是黏腻的汗液，还有自己射在他身上的东西。奇犽拿来湿毛巾，替小杰擦着身体。触碰到的肌肤柔韧而有弹性，奇犽忍不住又开始心猿意马起来，随即强迫自己冷静，他又不是畜生，怎样也不可能对有伤的人再做那种事。然而想起小杰湿润温热的内里，穴口都被刚才失去理智的自己给肏肿了。奇犽的脸一阵红一阵白看着自己胯间又支起的帐篷，草草给小杰穿上背心小短裤，自己跑去厕所解决。</p><p>然而尝过小杰的滋味后自己用手几乎没什么感觉了，像个醒酒的人记忆一下子复苏，小杰一开始是努力在配合他的，奇犽一开始还记得柔着点，渐渐就只剩下了欲望的本能。小杰紧紧闭着眼在他身下急促得喘息着，偶尔被自己几下过火的狠插痛得眉头紧皱，也没试图把他推开。直到真的受不住了，两手抓着奇犽的背，腿紧紧缠在他腰间，像落水的人抱紧了唯一的浮木，却让奇犽误会而深受鼓励得越发失去了章法，用上了全身的力气在他体内冲撞，小杰甜腻的呜咽和呻吟比在梦里听到的还好听。</p><p>奇犽粗喘着，脑海里想着小杰刚才的反应，边加快手里的动作，刚才他的东西从小杰里面拔出来时还染着点血，眼下蹭到手心也顾不上了。虽然他刚才在小杰的体外射精，但是交合中阴茎分泌的液体和小杰体内的肠液使他那处湿滑紧致犹如销魂窟，让奇犽忍不住还想立刻进入他里面。</p><p>奇犽猛然一惊，发现这个念头让他的东西更硬了，暗骂了一句，他到底是有多想占有小杰。等到奇犽终于把自己收拾妥当，回房间的时候小杰仍然没醒，不过消炎药应该是生效了，呼吸匀净比刚才要安稳。小杰跟家里人说今天住他家里，奇犽倒是松了口气，免得他家人发现什么异样，然后涌上发泄后的倦怠让奇犽头一点一点，躺在小杰旁边也睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>即使现在两个人已经交往了三年，奇犽仍时不时会想起他俩惨烈的第一次。他的确对小杰图谋不轨，然而原本只是想着让这样畸形的感情烂在自己心里，他能待在小杰身边就好。结果是小杰主动捅破了那层窗户纸，小杰比他勇敢，也从不像他那样瞻前顾后，奇犽无数次觉得自己被这样的小杰所拯救，而最让他感到幸福到不真实的是，原来不知不觉间，他们都互相喜欢上了对方。</p><p>小杰醒来后没有指责奇犽只顾自己弄得他好痛，而是咧嘴对着奇犽嘿嘿笑，“我就说奇犽喜欢我嘛，没想到居然这么喜欢我。”小杰因为屁股很痛，只敢趴着，有些狼狈，脸上却满是弄清奇犽想法后的释然。奇犽很是内疚，那之后他没有再抱小杰，而是想弥补般，开发着小杰的性感带，仔细摸索让小杰最有感觉的方法，每每爽得他射不出来脚软腿软才停手。</p><p>交往后三年中奇犽对小杰的一切都了若指掌，小杰的后穴已经被肏熟完全记住了奇犽的形状，床笫间小杰只是微微皱眉或抬下腿，奇犽就知道他想换哪个姿势和想要哪个角度。</p><p>小杰在床上放得开，而且体力好，就算做到他精疲力尽，第二天也很快就恢复了。但是奇犽偶尔忍不住使坏，故意肏到他不敢坐也不敢站，走路也是夹着腿慢慢走，那模样看着真是好不可怜。</p><p>小杰对他的这些心思全盘包容，而且他知道跟奇犽抗议也没有用，要是在情事中示弱求饶，往往会让奇犽兴奋得肏他更狠，小杰知道他的恶劣脾气，也喜欢他只对自己才有的这点独占欲。</p><p>有一次奇犽只顾着让小杰舒服，给他口的同时按摩前列腺，无间断刺激他让他不停高潮，最后小杰忍无可忍哭得像个小孩子，奇犽才停了下来，不知节制做到小杰差点虚脱，仍然让小杰想起来就耳根发热，实在是太糟糕…也实在太舒服了，他无法拒绝并且喜欢奇犽对他做的一切。</p><p>奇犽和小杰一样，对两个人做这种事没什么禁忌或不道德的概念，虽然两人的第一次看上去好像冲动又草率，甚至没有彼此表白，但是他们都觉得这件事只因为是和彼此做，而理所当然，不如说这种事只想和对方做。</p><p>两人太过亲密，在学校里排他感很强，即使两人的人缘都不错，也明显在他们俩和他俩之外的人之间有条深深的界限。有人问过他们的关系，小杰都坦荡得承认奇犽是他男朋友，而发问的人或一脸了然或恍然大悟，有的疏远了他们，有的人则态度不变。</p><p>小杰这么说的时候奇犽心里是很美的，虽然曾经问过小杰怕不怕被别人用有色眼光看，同性恋很难被人们接受，奇犽不会告诉别人他们的关系，即使别人早有猜测，不是他不愿承认自己和小杰的关系，而是怕自己会是那么完美无缺的小杰的唯一污点。</p><p>小杰不在乎别人怎么看，也不觉得奇犽和他的关系需要遮掩，学校的老师有的也知道他们的关系，但是他们在学校里行为并不出格，没抓到他们什么把柄，便睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>也就是小杰被畜生劲儿上来的奇犽日得走路姿势别扭时，有眼尖的用暧昧的眼神打量着他俩，也就仅此而已。</p><p>升上了高中，滋润在性爱的情欲洗礼中的小杰，无意中散发出的性感吸引着青春期中的男男女女，即使大家都知道他俩有主了，也不乏嗅着香味上前的勇者，吃不到，闻一闻舔一口也是好的。有的男生明里暗里在小杰身上揩一把油，小杰不介意，奇犽却醋劲大发，他不能每时每刻在小杰身边盯着，也就晚上欺负他更甚。</p><p>而女生更是几乎没人能拒绝得了小杰的天然撩。奇犽知道他是无意的，但是也太会了吧！奇犽学不来小杰的绅士态度，偶尔被他讨好女生的小心思醋得恨不得给小杰当腿部挂件，想大声对小杰吼：你也撩我啊！你也用你对待女生的小手段对付我啊！</p><p>但是转念一想，小杰都不用撩，什么都不用干奇犽就被他吃得死死的了。奇犽偶尔也会反省，是不是他太好打发了一点，让小杰都不花心思撩他。</p><p> </p><p>也有女生跟奇犽表白，即使知道他们两个在交往，仍然心存幻想，就算翘不动墙角，给墙角松松土也行。</p><p>甚至有的女生直接找上小杰让他别霸占着奇犽，同性恋不恶心吗，两个男人在一起又没有可能。虽然小杰平时好脾气又乐于分享，但是对奇犽的独占欲和奇犽对他的一样，“奇犽是我男朋友呀，我不霸占他霸占谁呢？我和他在一起有什么没可能，总比奇犽和你在一起有可能吧？”</p><p>被他噎得脸色发青的女生抬起巴掌要扇他，小杰没有被人打不还手的乐趣，抬起胳膊轻轻一挡，“别总是盯着我男人啊，你自己去找个男朋友不好吗。”</p><p>友好得笑笑丢下差点被气死的女生，拎起美滋滋听墙角的奇犽走了。奇犽因为我男人那句话而心花怒放。</p><p>每次小杰被叫出去表白或转告对奇犽的表白，奇犽都偷偷跟去，一开始奇犽想都替小杰解决，小杰说交给我就好，然后发现一直担心他嘴笨吃亏的小男友处理得比他想得厉害的多，躲起来听小杰跟别人秀他俩的恩爱就成了他的习惯。</p><p>升上高中后两个人开始住进学校宿舍，虽然他们住在双人间，但是宿舍隔音不好，他们完全不想被同学听到床铺吱嘎作响和情事中的动静。一起搬了出去，小杰每天负责叫奇犽起床，奇犽便睡眼惺忪飘进浴室，和小杰肩并肩用着洗手池。</p><p>奇犽比小杰发育的要早，不仅身高上，每天早上脸颊涂满泡沫，手上稳稳得拿着剃刀刮掉长出的胡茬。小杰每每在旁边看着，不得不说有些羡慕。奇犽不喜欢电动剃须刀，一把银质小刀在他手里熟练上下翻飞，奇犽抬高下巴，小杰就目不转睛盯着他的喉结和结实的脖颈。</p><p>对着镜子自己也抬起下巴，光溜溜的下巴没有胡茬不说，脖子也是又细又嫩，喉结并不明显。倒不是说小杰想长胡子，想起自家老爸满脸胡茬的照片，小杰其实有点嫌弃的，但是奇犽不一样，因为奇犽很帅气，而且知道自己不喜欢接吻时被他胡茬扎脸，每天刮得很勤。</p><p>奇犽变声期后和小杰做爱，每次奇犽在他耳边说话喘息，小杰就兴奋得不行，后来奇犽发现了，故意每次在小杰耳边用低沉的嗓音说些下流话，小杰都很快就缴械了。</p><p>奇犽问过他怎么最近这么敏感，小杰吱唔着说感觉奇犽越来越成熟了，成熟可靠的男人味让小杰被他抱时总忍不住脸红心跳。虽然说奇犽一直都很可靠啦，但是不太一样，让小杰每天都重新爱上他一样怦然心动。</p><p>洗漱完的奇犽从后面抱住小杰，闻着他和自己用的同样香波的发香，边不怀好意用胯部抵着又翘又弹的屁股磨蹭。小杰的腰就塌了下来，被奇犽调教过的身体像水做的一样，轻轻撩拨一下就容易沸腾。</p><p>虽然昨晚厮混了一整晚，两人不知节制为何物，抱得难舍难分踉踉跄跄回去卧室，小杰把奇犽压在下面，像小狗一样在他的脸和下巴又亲又舔，然后含住奇犽的喉结轻轻地咬，边不停说着喜欢奇犽，他身上的雄性气息把小杰迷得昏头涨脑。</p><p>奇犽挺腰在小杰里面猛地一顶，小杰软软叫了一声就全身软倒在他身上。胸前两颗被奇犽吸吮得红肿的乳尖在他结实的胸肌上磨蹭，又疼又麻又痒。小杰啊啊嗯嗯得扑腾挣扎，却被奇犽搂得更紧，小杰硬得吐水的阴茎挤在两人腹肌间磨蹭，湿润的肉穴被狠插，让小杰气喘吁吁被肏得直哆嗦。</p><p>奇犽啃咬着小杰的脖子，气也喘不匀还在小杰耳边调笑，真想把你咬碎了吞进肚里，谁也不给见。奇犽坐起来把小杰圈在怀里，面对面抱紧他把他插得身体一颠一颠的，小杰两条长腿紧紧缠着奇犽的腰，感觉乳头被他胸膛磨得更肿了，火辣辣的疼。</p><p>咬牙切齿在奇犽耳边说我也想把你吃掉，被奇犽一下戳到要命的地方，哼都哼不出来了，颤抖的阴茎一泄如注，射了自己和奇犽一身。被他后穴猝不及防绞紧，奇犽也在他里面抽动几下就射了。奇犽把下巴搁在小杰肩膀，说你都吃掉我多少精液了，小杰无尾熊一样整个人挂在奇犽身上，头发都趴了下来，反驳你不是也吃了不少我的。奇犽从他里面退了出来，一大股精液涌出来淌到床单上。小杰不喜欢他戴套，虽然奇犽觉得超薄001并不妨碍他俩的亲密接触，但是小杰总是睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他说想好好感受奇犽，成功让奇犽任劳任怨每次事后给小杰做清理。</p><p>小杰的体毛不多，不仅没长胡茬，连耻毛都很稀疏，虽然身高抽条，肢体柔韧，还像个小男孩，让奇犽每次都觉得自己不是在跟同龄人做，而是犯罪。小杰糅合着少年和青年的魅力，以后肯定也是个小帅哥，然而不管怎样，这样的小杰只属于我，奇犽把软绵绵的小杰放倒在床上，注意到他胸前两粒紫红的葡萄，又趴到他胸口啧啧有声得吸起奶。</p><p>小杰叫得像小猫似的，呜咽着两条手臂无力得推拒，奇犽用犬齿在奶头上咬了一口，小杰的背立刻弓了起来，推不开奇犽压在他身上的重量，只好揪着奇犽的耳朵泄愤，奇犽不为所动，用力一吸，好像不吸出奶水不罢休，小杰拧到他耳朵通红也没停。</p><p>“唔，疼…”小杰叫唤着，感觉乳头要被他咬掉了。奇犽契而不舍换另一边吸，小杰的奶子早被他开发的十分敏感，呜呜咽咽身体又抖了起来。</p><p>奇犽的手摸索着往刚用过的后穴里捅，两根手指在被他肏得一时合不拢的肉洞里按压旋转，又滑又腻流出不少体液，记住奇犽形状的甬道轻易就湿了，随时任他想怎么插就怎么插。</p><p>折腾了整晚和一早上仍然意犹未尽，奇犽打算今天逃课了，他可不想让给别人看里里外外都染上他的味道的小杰，这样的小杰只能他一个人欣赏，含在口中怕化了，只舍得偶尔在被窝里抱着偷偷舔两口。</p><p>奇犽把小杰从床上捞起来，胸前又红又肿的两颗染着晶亮的唾液，看上去就是一副凄惨又惹人垂涎的模样。抱着小杰去浴室，他知道刚做完小杰走的时候扯到穴口会有点疼。</p><p>在浴缸里放满了水，让小杰跪着扶着浴缸边，从后面进入他。因为小穴被肏肿更紧了，小杰哆嗦着扒住湿滑的缸边，红肿的乳尖贴上凉凉的白瓷，被冰得一下挺起上身，奇犽抱着他毫无阻拦一下进到紧里面，阴囊啪得打在小杰屁股上。两只手在他胸口乱揉，浴缸的水都溢出去不少，小杰嘶嘶得吸着凉气，动了几下，奇犽紧紧钉在他里面，小杰怎样也摆脱不了，声音都带上了哭腔，“疼…”</p><p>奇犽故意手指在小杰胸口画着圈，“哪里疼，我给你揉揉。”</p><p>“呀！不要了。”</p><p>哪怕是小杰的体力，经过了这一番折腾也是腰酸腿软，在浴缸里借着水的浮力，应该不会太吃力。奇犽咬牙把肿胀从小杰体内抽出来一截，又狠狠得肏进去，在水里做感觉太奇妙，穴里挤进不少温水，小杰嘴唇哆嗦紧紧扒着缸边小心维持着平衡，只有屁股翘着被顶得不住摇晃，进入的时候冲力太大，下身都在水中漂浮起来，不抓着缸边小杰怕自己整个人掉进浴缸里呛水，无法稳定住的身体让他的心悬着，想叫都不敢大声叫出来。</p><p>“奇，奇犽…”小声叫着他的名字求饶，糯糯的声音好像都沾上了浴室的水汽，奇犽使劲往他里面一戳，小杰手一滑，差点摔了，他的阴茎没有反应，射不出来，却涌上另一种感觉。</p><p>小腿慌乱得踢打起来，撩起不少水花，奇犽被他扭的邪火蹭蹭往上冒，掐紧了小杰的屁股打桩似的使劲肏，小杰受不了了，被他干得嗓子眼里发出嗬嗬的气音，伴随着哗啦哗啦的水声小杰觉得下半身被他肏得快要不属于自己了，仍然不死心在挣扎，要，要尿出来了！</p><p>小杰拼命扭摆着腰，却激得奇犽更努力得肏他。铁钳一样的手抓着他胯骨，小杰觉得内脏都被顶移位了。</p><p>“呜呜，奇犽，慢，慢点，要死了…”</p><p>奇犽只把这当作对他最大的夸奖，卖力得挺腰，肏得小杰手差点扶不稳从浴缸里跌出去。咬着小杰的耳垂，“我也要被你肏死了。”</p><p>刚才起小杰的肉穴就紧紧绞着他，奇犽觉得自己那玩意儿都要被他咬断了。</p><p>小杰被插得浑浑噩噩，觉得浴室里氧气不够用了，被奇犽紧紧搂在怀里的身体痉挛着，也顾不上是不是要尿出来了。奇犽把他从浴缸里抱出来，站在防雾镜前做最后冲刺，两人紧密结合的下身在镜子里看得一清二楚，小杰的阴茎随着他激烈的动作乱晃，红肿到被肏得像要流血的穴口褶皱都被撑开了，犹如被塞进一个啤酒瓶。</p><p>又粗又烫的肉棒在小穴里来来回回狠捣插出不少白浆。小杰感觉意识都渐渐模糊了，阴茎在自己肚皮上拍打着，被奇犽一把握住，小杰眼睛一翻要晕死过去，结果既没尿也没射，竟然被插到干性高潮。只感觉全身力气都好像被抽离体外，灵魂脱体轻飘飘游荡，过了会儿好像才又回到身体，连奇犽射在他里面都不知道了。奇犽也累了，看着小杰在他怀里歪头昏昏欲睡，像是差点被他给日死。</p><p>拔出软掉的阴茎，汩汩白液从合也合不拢的穴口流出来，滴到地上，甚至能从翕张的穴口看到充血的肉壁。视觉上就十分满足的奇犽满意尽兴了，抱着累坏了的小杰简单冲洗了下，给他下体清理干净，觉得仍没合上的穴口简直就是邀请他再进去品尝，奇犽赶紧压下体内升起来的欲火，怕真的把小杰给干坏了，他自己也被小杰给榨干，给自己和小杰擦干身体，抱着他回床上，换掉湿透的床单，埋进小杰怀里补觉。</p><p>一直睡到晚上才觉得恢复了点体力，小杰哼唧唧跟他抗议了半晌，两人一天没吃东西，肚子都叫了起来，奇犽去厨房简单做点吃的，又有了些精神的小杰穿着奇犽的衬衫，裸着腿在旁边给奇犽捣乱，一会戳戳奇犽胸口，一会摸下屁股和腹肌，然后奇犽甩过来一个眼神满含威胁，小杰立刻乖了，搂着奇犽的脖子挂在男朋友身上，居然也没耽误奇犽准备晚饭。最后小杰坐在奇犽腿上吃的，小杰从来没想过自己会变成这样的黏人精，但是总觉得对奇犽怎么撒娇也不为过，小杰全身心浸在对奇犽的爱意里，回头亲了亲他的下巴。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>看了一篇非常好看非常对我胃口的好文，感觉灵魂都获得了升华，认识到了自己的渺小和局限，对我写的东西没人看没人赞不再give a法克儿。</p><p>作者好会写！对角色的爱意和角色彼此的爱，而我只会写欲，不会写爱QAQ</p><p>以后专心产出，万一以后有人萌上这对这么美好的cp，说不定看到我在极冻大冰原留下的燃尽火柴梗…<br/>虽然没什么用，的确没什么用ε-(´∀｀; )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>